Two Exposes on Love
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: Catherine and Robert share their thoughts.


Two exposes on love

ROBERT

Oh, how do I describe him? How did I grow to love him so much?

All bristles on the outside but tender and soft on the inside.

His eyes reflected a deep sadness the day I first met him. He tried his best to look happy but he wasn't.

His heart had taken a beating; suffering from the lack of returned love.

All joy was gone, he lived each day almost as a robot; knowing he would visit a woman, his wife, who no longer knew him.

Nothing he said when we stepped out the door of Shelby Manor was kind. He didn't really mean it; his emotions were raw.

I noticed a change the moment I fell, but I didn't respond in kind. I was too proud, but in reality I was scared. I wondered if we were going to live through the storm.

He tried to tease with me, trying to get me to open up.

Holding on to him for dear life on the back of the tractor was comforting and felt nice. I could feel his strong body and felt his determination to get us to safety.

All though I couldn't find it in me to tell him, I was never worried about staying that night with him; I trusted him fully.

As the night in the cabin evolved, his tender side began to show. He worried about me, about my wet clothes. He loved his daughters and grandson; I could see that in his eyes when he spoke of them. Actually his eyes told me everything.

Even though I became defensive when he told me I had erected walls around my emotions, I knew he was right. I wasn't ready to accept anyone to replace Tom.

My heart melted when he talked about the special child I might save one day.

That morning as we stood by the fire, I wanted to tell him of my love for him. Yes, that day was when I first loved him. I knew it would have to wait.

I will never forget that smile right before I walked towards my front door. Again his face spoke what his lips could not.

Now that we are married, there are so many things that make him special.

His lips, what can I say? How can I express myself? They're tender and soft. Ever since that first loving kiss, here in the cabin, my heart flutters and pounds whenever his lips touch mine. I can't explain it.

The way he kisses all of me is stimulating to say the least; emoting in me sensations so strong they take my breath away.

His hands, they're large, slightly rough but so tender. Even the slightest touch makes me shiver; the way he holds my hand or cups my face, holds my arms; the way he caresses all of me during those intimate moments.

His arms encircle me with firmness and strength; allowing me to release all my cares.

And when he loves me with the intimacy that comes with married life, I feel his love deep inside me; a special feeling that I want to repeat as often as I can.

I know I've been given a second chance at love and I plan to show him how much, each and every day.

CATHERINE

Oh, how do I describe her? How did I grow to love her so much?

She is beautiful.

The day I met her, she was sad and lonely; she had erected walls to hide her emotions.

She would never admit it, but after we crashed into the ditch – she was scared. I could see it in her eyes.

I would come to know that her eyes would sparkle when she was happy, seeming to become bluer than blue.

Her voice was desperate when she lost her necklace; she had lost a part of her past.

She hung on to me so tight, as we rode on the tractor; I'm sure she trusted me.

She chided me about breaking into the cabin, but her eyes said thank you.

The truth about her grief hurt me as much as it did her.

Our first handshake was warm and tender.

I saw her softer side when she cleaned my cut.

She touched my heart talking about her late husband and sharing with me how to talk to Marybeth.

I was fighting with myself; I cared deeply for her.

She saved me from making a terrible mistake. We departed friends.

When did I know I loved her; the day I bought the cabin. I bought it for her.

I love everything about her, those sparking blue eyes; her beautiful smile.

Every time I think about her, my heart leaps.

I love to touch her, that softness sends me a thrill every time.

Her lips are magic; so sensitive, full of sweetness and love.

Being married allows us to share intimate moments that are so perfect. It's during that time of oneness that I feel complete.

I love her more than anyone dares to love.

To find love a second time is a miracle.

A miracle I will never take for granted. I will show her my love each and every day.


End file.
